buttonweaversfandomcom-20200215-history
FightCity
Different tournaments with the 4 sets of Fight City (The Core, The Delta, Uptown, Westside) that were released with the Kickstarter in 2017/2018 ---- KO-Tournament - The Core Tournament organized by in July 2018. There is no related forum thread because it‘s a tournament of the buttons not of the players and players change after every game. To have a better result every button will play in the upper AND the lower half of the table. Rules *One of the players in each game is the organizer and game creator. *The set consists of 15 buttons so 2 buttons will play twice, one in the upper half and one in the lower half. *The order in each half is coincidental with the only rule that in prelims no button will play against the same opponent as in the other half. *If after two games (game plus reverse) there‘s still a tie then a 1-round-game against the AI Nala will decide which button proceeds to the next round. ---- Rush League Projects#Rush_League ---- Around the World of Fight City - The Delta Tournament organized by in April 2018. For discussion about this tournament see . Since we got the new buttons from the Kickstarter campaign we‘ll have some tournaments or other fun ways to explore them all. Let‘s start with the set „The Delta“. With the Kickstarter sets came a few rule ideas how to play multiplayer games. One of them is called „Around the world“. Rules * every participant chooses one button from The Delta that wasn‘t claimed yet * everyone starts with this button but will play with and against every other claimed button, too * we‘ll play short games (best of three), they will be created by the organizer * imagine all players sitting in a circle and everyone plays against both neighbours * when all games in this round are finished the organizer annouces the scores and starts the next round * for the next round each player gets the button from one of his two opponents (the „left“ neighbour) and plays versus the same opponents with their new buttons * after as many rounds as we have players the player with the best score wins Participants The organizer's choice is the leftover button. The_Delta The upper game is against the right neighbour (row above in the table), and shows just the result. The lower game is against the left neighbour (row below in the table), and is linked as well as showing the result. The second line in every cell is always the sum of the scores of all rounds in this cell’s game. In the statistics (last column) you‘ll find the sum of all scores added up with the own score being positive and the opponent‘s being negative. Results for each round separately ; Colour code : green = player won more rounds than they lost : yellow = player won 50% of all their rounds : red = player lost more rounds than they won ; Order of scoring: * difference between own and opponents finish score of each round added up * most games won The Delta Buttons ; Colour code : green = button won both games : yellow = button won one game : red = button lost both games